


Tell me why you gotta look at me that way

by Lolistar92



Series: How many fics will it take until I actually write DP [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Training, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hyung Kink, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega/Omega, PWP, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Weird Biology, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: “What was that?” Baekhyun pretends not to hear, adjusting his grip until he’s fucking Jongdae with short and fast thrusts. “I can't hear you over the pretty sounds your ass is making.”[Look, -sighs in defeat- I just really like Baekhyun's fingers, okay?]





	Tell me why you gotta look at me that way

**Author's Note:**

> **Possible trigger warning** : please note the 'Weird Biology' tag. I don't want anyone to squick out because I didn't warn them. Blood is very briefly mentioned after penetration, but it is intended to be understood as menstruation blood. In my HC for omega-verse, the birth channel in the ass will push away the rectum when a male omega goes into heat and that involves shedding of lining in a menstruation-esque way. It's not in detail and it's only for two sentences but please consider this your warning. 
> 
> A/N: So instead of going straight into the DP, I got bit by the plot bunny muse that insisted I needed to write an entire fic for anal training. And so here we are. -looks on in apathy as I sink lower and lower into kink- Here we are. 
> 
> Title from the lyrics in Ariana Grade's 'Goodnight n go'

 

-

“F-fuck, do I need to put a dildo in your mouth?”

Baekhyun grins, biting down on Jongdae’s clavicle just that bit harder. Jongdae hisses, bucking up into Baekhyun and this time Baekhyun moans, Jongdae’s cock just barely brushing his oversensitive prostate.

He latches off of Jongdae’s skin, but not before licking a broad swipe from Jongdae’s clavicle over to his pheromone gland. Jongdae whines, trying to twist away from the swollen glands, ready to burst with his upcoming heat. Baekhyun just clamps his thighs down harder, pressing an open mouthed kiss over the gland and then trailing his lips up to Jongdae’s ear. “I’d rather have you in my mouth,” he whispers huskily.

Normally Jongdae would scoff and snark something back about Baekhyun’s blatant oral fixation. But Jongdae is just hours away from his heat and is currently taking a dildo three inches wide and six inches deep, without the knot activated, so he is on a wire thin edge. Not to mention Baekhyun’s been fucking him for what feels like forever. He can forgive his boyfriend for lack of sass, taking all that into consideration. He bites down again before pulling away.

Baekhyun catches Jongdae’s whimper with his own lips, diving into his boyfriend’s mouth with fervour.

Jongdae bucks again but it’s weak with his exhaustion. Baekhyun’s own thighs are burning with cold fury, aching from riding Jongdae so long. He breaks off the kiss to take in Jongdae’s wrecked face. His eyes are blow wide with lust, and sweat dots his forehead, dripping to mingle in with the few frustrated tears Jongdae had let escape when Baekhyun had eased the dildo into him nearly an hour ago. His swollen lips are formed into a natural pout, trying to reach up and get Baekhyun back down to kiss him.

Baekhyun keeps away though. “Cum in me, baby. Cum in me, and I’ll give you that orgasm you _really_ want.”

Dazed as he maybe, Jongdae wouldn’t be Jongdae if he didn’t naturally whine about something.

Jongdae shakes his head, hands gripping Baekhyun’s hips tight. “You cum first,” he insists stubbornly.

One hand shifts from his hip to grip Baekhyun’s cock, and Baekhyun naturally bucks into the fist with a cut off moan.

“Cheating,” Baekhyun pants, but lets Jongdae keep his fist there. Honestly, he’s pretty close too. Ah fuck it, it’s not like he can’t cum again. “Prepare yourself, babe.”

Baekhyun gives his boyfriend a dirty smirk before forcing his thighs to move. Jongdae’s moan is worth the ache as Baekhyun slowly begins to grind down onto Jongdae’s cock. It’s the perfect size to hit Baekhyun’s prostate and he uses Jongdae exactly like that.

His own slick is drenching Jongdae’s pelvis, making the entire thing smoother than he normally would like it. But he appreciates the targeted pleasure and vocalizes that. It helps that Jongdae’s pumping his cock faster and faster, his jizz leaking down and adding to the mess on Jongdae’s stomach. It makes the primal part of himself purr in pleasure and he works that much harder to cover Jongdae in his scent.

Baekhyun draws his hand up his chest and tweaks a nipple, voice hitching at the added zing of pleasure. Jongdae makes a sound of encouragement and Baekhyun brings his other hand up to play with his chest, using his abs to ride Jongdae. Luckily, they’re both close so Baekhyun pushes through the burn.

He cums first, Jongdae expertly rubbing his thumb on the underside of Baekhyun’s cock head ruthlessly and that combined with how nicely Jongdae is pushing into his prostate and how his chest tingles, allows Baekhyun to climax with a loud moan. Jongdae follows immediately after, Baekhyun’s walls clamping down hard and tight, trying to milk Jongdae as much as possible.

Baekhyun collapses onto Jongdae, both their chests expanding and contracting wildly as they pant, trying to collect their breathes. Baekhyun buries his face into Jongdae’s neck, breathing in Jongdae’s sweet scent with each breath, almost buried underneath Baekhyun’s scent mark. Jongdae’s hands rub up and down Baekhyun’s back, helping him ease down.

Jongdae’s cock slips out him at some point and Baekhyun shifts, unhooking his thighs and laying until they’re both facing each other.

“Ready for round, fuck, where are we, three, four?” Baekhyun asks after he catches his breath. The cum slipping out of his hole is definitely not enough to come from just one or two rounds. Ah, pre-heat. The only good thing about heat week.  

Jongdae groans, face twisting in a grimace as he shifts from his back to his side, the dildo no doubt filling him relentlessly. The thought makes a quick flare of heat fission through his gut. “Doesn’t matter, I just want to be done. I feel like I’m already in heat,” Jongdae whines breathily, voice tickling Baekhyun’s ear.

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at Jongdae’s half hard erection. He tugs Jongdae closer, nosing into Jongdae’s neck and taking a deep sniff. Huh.

Baekhyun pulls back from Jongdae’s neck, though his keeps an arm around Jongdae’s waist. “You’re almost there. That was fast.”

Jongdae groans. “Probably because of all this fucking anal training I’ve been doing.”

“Speaking of,” Baekhyun nearly sing songs, a grin on his face.

Jongdae sighs defeatedly, rolling onto his front and then getting onto his knees.

“Such a pretty presentation, baby,” Baekhyun coos, barely dodging Jongdae’s swipe. He laughs as he gets onto his own knees, waddling backwards so he’s behind Jongdae’s perkily presented ass. He can’t help but let out a low whistle.

“It looks so big in you, babe. I want to take a photo and show you,” Baekhyun says, rubbing his hands up and down Jongdae’s ass, fingers sliding through the copious amount of slick Jongdae’s producing.

“Don’t care! Just hurry up, Baek!” Jongdae complains, face turned to the side and trying to glare back at Baekhyun. Cute.

“Fine, fine,” Baekhyun concedes. He presses a quick kiss to Jongdae’s tailbone. “You’re probably gonna start cramping after this orgasm, baby.”

“I know,” Jongdae grumbles, fists by his head. “I’ll be fine. I can handle it better than you can.”

“Yah!” Baekhyun spanks Jongdae. “So rude to your hyung.”

Baekhyun’s known Jongdae too long to not know that Jongdae is rolling his eyes. “I’m that far gone yet, Baekhyun. You’ll have to wait a little longer to have your kink fulfilled.”

“So mean!” Baekhyun complains, retaliating by pinching Jongdae’s ass.

Jongdae yelps but before he can retort, Baekhyun’s fingers trail closer to Jongdae’s obscenely stretched hole. “I’m gonna fuck this into you for a bit, and when you’re aroused again, I’ll knot you.”

Jongdae groans into the pillow. Baekhyun can barely hear, “s’not fair you can sound so hot,” that makes him grin.

“You like how I sound, baby?” Baekhyun teases, fingers grasping the flared end of the dildo and easing it out. Jongdae inhales sharply, the sound cutting off any response and Baekhyun doesn’t let Jongdae get a chance to say anything, fucking it back in with a firm thrust. “Like when I talk dirty to you?”

Jongdae gasps, making breathy ‘ah, ah,’ sounds as Baekhyun starts to work up a rhythm. Jongdae’s rim is stretched so wide, almost completely red with how swollen it is trying to accommodate for the dildo. Looking at the sight makes Baekhyun’s blood start to pump, his arousal strolling back into the pit of his gut. Fuck, he has no doubt he’s in for an early heat too.

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae moans at a particularly deep thrust, a bit of slick squelching out of Jongdae.

“Already, baby? You get wet so fast for me when you’re in heat,” Baekhyun croons, other hand patting Jongdae’s ass.

“S-shut up, you’re so embarrassing,” Jongdae stutters between gasps.

“What was that?” Baekhyun pretends not to hear, adjusting his grip until he’s fucking Jongdae with short and fast thrusts. “I couldn’t hear you over the pretty sounds your ass is making.”

“Fuck! Baek!” Jongdae cries, legs slipping further apart, back dipping until he’s presenting his ass more desperately.

“So good for me,” Baekhyun praises, hand calmly petting whatever bit of Jongdae he can reach. “Ready, sweetheart? I’m gonna knot you.”

“Do it,” Jongdae’s voice slips on a whine, “knot me!”

Feeling a bit evil Baekhyun pauses his thrusting. “Is that anyway to ask for something, Jongdae-ah?”

“Oh, fuck you! Knot me, already!” Jongdae pants into the pillows, trying to thrust back futilely as Baekhyun lets go of the dildo.

Baekhyun taps his finger on Jongdae’s swollen rim. “I don’t know if you really want it, Jongdae.”

Jongdae groans in frustration into his pillow, one fist even banging down on the mattress. “I’m gonna get you back for this, Baekhyun. I am going to fuck you stupid, fuck you until you’re begging for me, and keep taking it away until you’re fucking _crying_ ,” Jongdae vows.

Baekhyun swallows past his dry throat, a hard punch of arousal leaving him nearly breathless. He can feel his slick slipping down his hole, down his cheeks and thighs, alongside Jongdae’s cum. It makes him want to press his thighs together, to squirm a bit.

“Promise?” he asks breathily, one hand trailing from Jongdae’s body to his own hole, thrusting two fingers inside himself. He moans obscenely, getting off on the idea of Jongdae knowing what he’s doing.

“Promise, hyung,” Jongdae croons darkly. “Now knot me.”

Well, Baekhyun could never deny Jongdae much. He slips his fingers out of himself, before wiping the mess on Jongdae’s ass cheek. His boyfriend doesn’t do anything at the gesture, hips cocked expectantly.

Baekhyun flips the little switch on the bottom of the base. “For you, baby. Are you ready?”

But Jongdae’s already moaning, and Baekhyun watches with bated breath as the bottom of the dildo starts to swell. The makeshift knot is a bright orange, contrasting against the blue of the dildo.

The furthest part of it inflates first, just outside of Jongdae’s rim. And then Baekhyun watches Jongdae’s rim begin to stretch, the knot inflating all around slowly but surely.

“In me, in me,” Jongdae cries, voice demanding.

Baekhyun carefully complies, adjusting the grip on the dildo and sinking it into Jongdae completely. It’s not the first time Jongdae’s taken this knot so Baekhyun knows exactly how to work it into his boyfriend to make the pleasure outweigh the pain. It helps that Jongdae’s already on the fringes of his heat, spreading his legs to ask for it eagerly.  

Jongdae cries out sharply, hips swiveling wildly until Baekhyun grabs them, holding him still. Jongdae wails, trying to spread his legs instead to accommodate the amount of space the knot must be taking.

Baekhyun can’t just remain silent, not when he watches Jongdae start to lose it. “So good, so good Jongdae. You’re taking it all, it’s so big and you’re taking it so well.”

Jongdae makes a high keening sound and Baekhyun can hear the motors of the dildo keep working, no doubt the knot getting bigger and bigger. He let’s go of one hip to slide in between Jongdae’s thighs, hand closing over Jongdae’s hard cock. “You don’t even need my hand here, do you, baby? You’re gonna cum from your ass, like a good omega, aren’t you?”

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae moans brokenly, hips grinding into air. It makes Baekhyun squirm, shifting until his pelvis is flush with Jongdae’s ass, erection sliding under Jongdae’s taint, rubbing over his perineum and bumping into his ballsack. He drapes himself over Jongdae’s back, using one arm to keep most of his weight off Jongdae’s shaky form, the other continuing to pump Jongdae’s cock.

“It must be as big as a fist now, right, Jongdae?” Baekhyun whispers into Jongdae’s ear. He can’t quite reach all the way to the shell of Jongdae’s ear, but he can reach Jongdae’s neck just fine, his teeth aching to mark him up. “It’s still going.”

“Baekhyun, please,” Jongdae begs, voice broken as he makes high-pitched keening sounds.

“Please what, baby? You already have the knot, what else could you need?” Baekhyun asks innocently.

Jongdae’s voice crumbles on a sob. “Fingers, give me your fingers, Baek.”

Baekhyun shudders, hearing the desperation already in Jongdae’s voice. Oh, he’s definitely going to jump straight into heat after this.

“Shh, I’ll give them to you, as soon as it stops plugging you, okay?” Baekhyun soothes, one finger playing with the tip of Jongdae’s cockhead. “Just cum like this first. Cum for hyung, Jongdae.”

He leans back, using his other hand to adjust the dildo until he hears Jongdae scream. He smirks in satisfaction, leaving the knot pressed against Jongdae’s prostate, head pressing against Jongdae’s still closed omegean channel. It’s a double assault that never fails to make Jongdae lose his mind and in turn makes Baekhyun pant with thick desire.

Jongdae’s hips buck wildly, and Baekhyun recaptures them, sliding his own cock up and down Jongdae’s ass with a moan.

With a hiccupped moan, Jongdae cums all over Baekhyun’s fist, immediately collapsing straight down into the bed. Baekhyun brings the cum covered hand to his own cock, frantically pumping himself, pulling one of Jongdae’s cheeks apart and cumming all over flared base of the dildo stretching Jongdae’s hole with a stifled, “Fuck!”

Baekhyun struggles to catch his breath, ears trained on the way Jongdae continues to release whimpering breathes, hips canting back and forth in the air, still trying to make space for the knot.

He pets Jongdae, keeping his touch light as his lover comes down, helping him weather out the intensity until the motor finally clicks to a stop. Jongdae mewls on his next breath, fist pressed against his lips as if to keep himself quiet.

“Shh, you’re okay,” Baekhyun soothes, rubbing his cum into Jongdae’s skin to help ground him with scent. Baekhyun knows from his own experience how badly an omega needs touch and scent to help ground them after taking a knot. Alpha scent would be preferred, expected, but Jongdae and Baekhyun have been dating for so long, have done this song and dance so many times, Baekhyun knows exactly what he needs to do to help Jongdae through his shuddering.

This isn’t even that bad, comparatively. Jongdae hasn’t had his omegan orgasm yet. Baekhyun wants him to have one before the cramping starts in, his body preparing for his birth canal to expand and dilate until it pushes his rectum away. Only then will Jongdae’s heat start.

Right now, the dildo must be pushing and pressing on the spot inside Jongdae that will open up in a few short hours. There’s never a good way to describe the sensation, not pure pleasure, just _too much_. In the heat of the moment it could feel amazing in the way it overwhelms the senses, but outside of it?

Well, Baekhyun’s just going to have to make sure Jongdae doesn’t come down from his high.

“Ready for fingers, baby?” Baekhyun asks.

Jongdae is still trying to collect himself, but he does blearily turn his head to nod.

They’ve been doing this the past few days, training Jongdae, so Baekhyun knows exactly how to grab some extra lube, coating his fingers liberally before placing them over Jongdae’s fluttering rim, tightly clenched around the orange knot.

It’s a tribute to their work that it only takes a few moments of Baekhyun coaxing Jongdae’s hole before it relaxes enough for him to slip a finger inside. His breath hitches at the easy slide in, Jongdae’s hole accommodating Baekhyun beautifully.

He’s so wet and hot, the pressure almost unreal. Baekhyun can feel Jongdae’s walls pulsating with a need to milk the fake knot, nearly crushing his finger between the barely yielding silicone and Jongdae’s inner walls.

He curls his finger gently, partly to stretch Jongdae, but mostly to drag the tip of his finger over Jongdae’s engorged prostate.

Jongdae bucks with a sharp cry, but Baekhyun expects that. He keeps a calm hand on Jongdae’s hips even as his lover tries to prop himself on his knees to cant his ass back. Jongdae’s trembling legs can’t hold him though, and he falls back to his front with a low whine.

“I’ve got you,” Baekhyun croons, petting Jongdae’s ass even as he slides a second finger into Jongdae, nestling it right next to the first one and scissoring Jongdae even as the knot presses his knuckles into Jongdae’s walls.

“Hyung!” Jongdae cries out, legs twitching with the need do something. “’s too fast, too much, slower, please,” he begs.

Baekhyun breathes heavily, aching to rearrange himself so he’s draped over Jongdae’s back so he can mouth at Jongdae’s pheromone glands. But he needs this angle, so he settles for talking.

“Slower?” Baekhyun teases, “but look at how wet you are, baby. You don’t need slow, you need to be stuffed. Isn’t that right, Jongdae-ah?” He pumps his fingers, free hand moving the knot around just enough to make Jongdae go wild, no doubt the top scraping unyieldingly against the nerve endings of his omegan opening.  

Jongdae muffles a sob into the pillow, his hands tightly clenched around the bed sheets. He looks so beautiful, as if he’s already been taken apart. It makes something flutter darkly in the pit of his gut, wanting to push Jongdae that one step further, the one extra inch that will have him incoherent with lust for Baekhyun.

He reigns himself in, staring down at Jongdae’s stretched entrance and reminds himself of the goal. Tomorrow, Chanyeol will be here. Tomorrow, Baekhyun will finally get his wish of seeing Jongdae completely ruined on two knots.

“Three fingers now, sweetheart. I know you can do it.” Baekhyun is extra careful pushing his ring finger in beside the knot. Unsurprisingly, he meets resistance and he takes his time coaxing Jongdae to relax and let him in.

His ears catch a low sound and he looks towards Jongdae in surprise. Jongdae’s definitely starting to go out of it, mouth open and drooling on the pillow, but there is a hum in the air. It’s soft, but Baekhyun knows exactly what it is. An omegean purr.

“Oh, baby,” Baekhyun exclaims softly in wonder, petting Jongdae in encouragement, “does that feel good? I told you I would take care of you.”

The sound tapers off, Jongdae clearly embarrassed as he turns his head into the pillow, a furious blush on his cheek. He doesn’t say anything, but his hand reaches back and Baekhyun instinctively takes it with his free hand.

He won’t push Jongdae too far, so Baekhyun goes back to his task, gently stretching Jongdae until he can move his three fingers inside without it feeling like a vice. Jongdae rocks back throughout it, making soft noises. Baekhyun really wants to hear that purr again, but he wants to do it with Jongdae in his arms, the vibrations of Jongdae’s vocalization going through his chest. He wants to meet it with his own purr, but that’s still going to be hours off.

“Jongdae, I’m putting in another one, okay?”

Jongdae takes a deep, shuddering breath and says, “Okay.” He withdraws his hand after squeezing Baekhyun’s fingers.

“Okay,” Baekhyun repeats, for his own benefit. He takes a deep breath and focuses.

The first thing he does is move back to brush over Jongdae’s prostate. Jongdae mewls, hips jerking before he gains control over himself. Baekhyun presses his palm on the small of Jongdae’s back to keep him in place, and works open Jongdae’s insides, purposefully brushing over Jongdae’s sweet spot within as many strokes as he can.

When Jongdae’s open mouthed and moaning, Baekhyun works in his pinky finger. He breathes a quick sigh of relief when it’s not nearly the fight he expects, but he’s still careful as he works it in as deep as possible.

“Please, please, Baek,” Jongdae begs, trying to tilt his head back to meet Baekhyun’s eyes.

“I’ll give it to you, I promise. You’re already on the edge, aren’t you? Just need me to fuck in a bit more and you’ll cum for hyung, won’t you?”

“Yes!” Jongdae moans, though it may not be a response to his question so much as the fact that Baekhyun is targeting Jongdae’s prostate.

“Then cum, baby,” Baekhyun orders, shifting his fingers and grabbing the dildo so that he can grind both into Jongdae.

His boyfriend goes crazy, instinctively trying to push up onto his knees. He holds it just long enough for Baekhyun to angle the dildo so it’s hitting his omegan entrance, and Jongdae shrieks. He seems to catch his third wind, fucking back into Baekhyun.

Baekhyun keeps it up until Jongdae’s scent crescendos, second before he wails loudly. His pheromone glands open and the sweet smell of Jongdae overtakes the room completely, followed immediately by the smell of slick as Jongdae climaxes, squirting all over Baekhyun’s fingers and the dildo.

The headiness of it is nearly enough to make Baekhyun cum untouched, watching Jongdae completely collapse in bliss as he moans with every exhale. He can feel Jongdae’s walls flutter around his fingers and he savours the feeling.

His wrist is aching with deep violent throbs, but he holds his hand there until Jongdae starts to calm down, falling limp to the bed. Only then does Baekhyun gently withdraw his fingers, moving the dildo until it settled as comfortably deep as it can get.

Jongdae moans at the loss of fingers, but it quickly turns into a mewl of satisfaction as Baekhyun activates the ‘cum’ function on the bottom of the dildo, a mixture of lube and artificial liquids that mimic semen squirting into Jongdae’s hole. Baekhyun can still feel the phantom contractions of Jongdae’s walls trying to milk the dildo and it makes him ache for something to fuck onto. But, not right now.

It takes a few seconds but Jongdae’s scent settles, satisfaction permeating the air. It allows Baekhyun to put his own arousal on the back burner, for now.

Baekhyun tiredly climbs up next to Jongdae, gathering his boyfriend close into his arms.

“What about you?” Jongdae slurs, one hand reaching down to cup Baekhyun’s erection. His grip is too lax to be of much help, so Baekhyun places it back on Jongdae’s chest.

“I’ll be fine. You’re in heat now, I’m not exactly worried about being left dry,” he presses a kiss onto Jongdae’s lips, “just how wet I’ll get.”

Jongdae’s lips curl into a half smile, as he tries to smack Baekhyun. “That was terrible.”

Instead of retorting, Baekhyun leers down at Jongdae, pressing his face into Jongdae’s and demanding kisses.

They make out lazily like that until Baekhyun catches the sound of the dildo’s motors whirling. Right on its tail is Jongdae’s soft sigh of loss, the knot no doubt winding down. Baekhyun pulls it out completely when it’s done, unsurprised to see a small rivet of blood trickle out with all the rest of the mess inside of Jongdae.

Jongdae’s face twists into a grimace. “Here comes the cramping.”

So, like the good boyfriend he is, Baekhyun helps Jongdae through the painful first half hour of his heat, dragging them out of bed and into the bathroom to run a nearly scalding hot bath. It makes it easier on the clean up and the heat will help ease the pain until Jongdae’s body is done re-arranging itself.

He even manages to keep his comments on Jongdae’s slight anal gape to himself, knowing his boyfriend would completely judge him and his weird kinks. Or try and take revenge, and in the not so sexy way too. So, he admires in secret, anticipation coiling low in his gut for tomorrow.

“You smell good,” Jongdae slurs into his neck, clearly exhausted and letting Baekhyun do most of the work as they shower off, just a quick cold shower to get the blood flowing again.  

“I’ll probably be in heat by tomorrow too,” Baekhyun comments.

“I’ll help,” Jongdae winds his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, “love it when you’re out of your mind with pleasure.”

Baekhyun laughs. “You can do that later, love. Rest up, once Chanyeol gets here, we’ll both take care of you.”

Jongdae sighs, leaning back to stare at Baekhyun with a whiny pout. “This better be worth it, Baekhyun.”

“Trust me,” Baekhyun leers, “we’ll treat you so good your heat will break early.”

Jongdae chuckles. “That would be completely worth it.” His hands migrate down to clutch at Baekhyun’s ass with a surprising amount of strength. “Wanna make sure I can help you out at least a little bit during your heat. Can’t let Chanyeol show me up.”

“Chanyeol will probably be dead by the end of this,” Baekhyun laughs into Jongdae’s kiss.

“Hope not,” Jongdae says into Baekhyun’s lips, voice dropping down an octave, “I have plans for him and you.”

Baekhyun’s heat takes that moment to remind him that it’s coming, arousal punching him in the gut with the promise in Jongdae’s voice. “Can’t wait.”

_

 


End file.
